


The Morning After

by Semi_problematic



Series: Boy Next Door [3]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempted Seduction, Eventual Smut, F/M, Flirting, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 10:51:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14377104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: "Jesus, fuck!" Negan panted, his eyes wide open. He wasn't looking at Carl yet. "You little asshole! Why the hell did you do that?!" He rubbed his face, shaking his head. "You are such a little brat!" Negan laid back on the ground before pushing himself up. He untangled all of the blankets and shoved them up onto the bed, shaking his head. "Christ. How do your parents put up with you? You're so-""Annoying?" Carl laughed, nodding. "Tell me something I don't know." Carl grinned, walking down the steps. "You're being a drama queen. It was just a shoe." He stepped off of the bottom step, leaning against the railing. "I'm hungry. You should make me breakfast." He walked towards Negan, getting on his knees in front of him, biting his lip.





	The Morning After

Carl woke up early, he always did. It was Ricks fault. When he was younger his father would always take him out on these early morning walks. He would do it every Saturday and Sunday, right before church. His dad always said it was because he was busy and he wanted to spend some time with Carl since he worked long hours during the week. When Carl was younger he loved them, he would climb into his dad's bed and jump all around, screaming for his dad to wake up. But now, there were no walks. Rick was busy and that's just how it was. Carl missed them, if he was being honest. He was too afraid to ask his dad if he misses those walks too. 

It was seven in the morning when Carl finally climbed out of bed. He grabbed a pair of boxers and a t-shirt, staring down at them. Negan was still asleep in the living room. He set the clothes down and walked to the bathroom. After he closed and locked the door, Carl pulled his shirt and shorts off, along with his boxers. He piled up the clothes in the corner and looked at himself in the mirror. Tall. Long limbs. Long hair. Innocent looking blue eyes. He was everything any older man could dream of. 

Carl stretched his arms above his head and walked to the shower, turning it on. Part of him debated on calling Negan up. Telling him that the shower wasn't working and luring him into the bathroom. Wrapping his arms around Negans waist and pressing his naked body up against Negans clothed one. Kissing him. Grinding on him. Begging for him to bend him over the counter and fuck him. Carl decided against it, though, considering part of the fun was the tease. Watching the man slowly give in. That's what made it exciting. 

Carl slipped into the shower, sighing when the water washed over him. It was hot, not too hot, but just hot enough for it to burn a little bit. He washed his hair first, running his fingers through it, pulling apart the knots. His mom always said it was bad to do that, that he needed to just use a brush, but Carl barely cared about what she had to say. Next Carl shaved. Boys at school made fun of him for it, but the teachers he saw after class praised him for it. Younger boys were always too immature for Carl. He liked men. 

Getting out of the shower was calming. The house was still silent. No fighting from his parents. No complaining. Nothing slamming. Carl wrapped a towel around himself and climbed onto the counter, plugging in the blow dryer. He blow dried his hair, brushing it out with his fingers. Maybe getting a hairbrush wouldn't be so bad. He could always use it for something else. Carl blushed at the idea. That's another thing men liked. How shy and flustered Carl could get. How their little slut would still blush every time they told him he was a good boy. 

Carl climbed off of the counter and wiped away the steam, smiling. His hair was laying flat, minus a few waves, and his chest still had little dots of water littered across it. His moles stood out in his skin, which was something he always hated. Although a lot of people he had got with said they were hot. They liked to kiss all of them while they stripped Carls clothes off. Tell him how pretty he is. That's the reason Carl was going downstairs shirtless, with only a loosely hanging towel covering himself. He wanted Negan to see all of his moles and want to kiss them. Carl shivered at the idea of Negan laying him out and kissing each one, the scruff of his beard scratching Carls milky skin. 

Carl unlocked the door and shivered when he stepped out of the bathroom. He walked down the hall to the thermostat and turned it down, smiling when the heat came on. He turned back around and made his way down stairs, biting his lip when he saw Negan. 

Negan was laying flat on the couch, jeans bunched up on the floor. His boxers were black and Carl could swear he saw the outline of Negans half hard dick through them. His legs were spread, one leg flung up over the arm rest of the couch, the other planted firmly on the ground. One arm covered his stomach while the other arm covered his face. His shirt was pushed up to his chest, his happy trail standing out against tan skin. Carl wanted to kiss over it the same way the men kissed over his moles. 

He leaned over the railing, smirking. He cleared his throat. Negan didn't react. He stomped his feet. Still no reaction. Carl sighed and walked up the steps, going into his room and grabbing a shoe. He stepped back out and threw it over the railing at Negan. It slammed into his chest, causing the man to startle awake and fall off the couch, blankets twisting around his legs.

"Jesus, fuck!" Negan panted, his eyes wide open. He wasn't looking at Carl yet. "You little asshole! Why the hell did you do that?!" He rubbed his face, shaking his head. "You are such a little brat!" Negan laid back on the ground before pushing himself up. He untangled all of the blankets and shoved them up onto the bed, shaking his head. "Christ. How do your parents put up with you? You're so-" 

"Annoying?" Carl laughed, nodding. "Tell me something I don't know." Carl grinned, walking down the steps. "You're being a drama queen. It was just a shoe." He stepped off of the bottom step, leaning against the railing. "I'm hungry. You should make me breakfast." He walked towards Negan, getting on his knees in front of him, biting his lip. 

Negan looked up at him. His eyes got even wider, Carl was tempted to make a joke about them popping out, and he stopped moving. "Carl..." He breathed out. It sounded like a prayer. But it also sounded like he was begging. "Kid, you need to go get dressed. Your parents will be home soon and I... I can't..." His eyes scanned Carls body, drinking up every inch of bare skin there was. "Get dressed." 

Carl shook his head. "They won't be home until eleven. It's eight. You're being dramatic again." He leaned towards Negan, smirking when Negan slid back. "You're moving away from me." He tilted his head to the side. "Why?" He crawled towards him, putting one hand on his chest. "Cat got your tongue?" Negan was still staring, his mouth partly open. Carl wanted to kiss him. But he needed to be patient. 

"Kid." Negan said, louder. "Go get dressed. I'm not kidding." He grabbed Carls jaw, forcing Carl to look up at him. Carl squirmed underneath his graze, his cheeks going red. Negan smirked, biting his lip. This kid was crazy. This kid was gonna drive Negan crazy. "You like getting bossed around?" Carl just stared. "Cat got your tongue?" Negan let go of Carls face and pushed himself to his feet. "I'm gonna put some waffles in the toaster." 

Negan walked into the kitchen, shaking his head. Carl was good. Really good. He knew how to tease and how to push all of Negans buttons. Half the time Negan wasn't sure if he wanted to fuck the kids brains out or strangle him just to get him to shut up for a few minutes. It was shocking, really, that a kid like Carl could come from a good boy cop like Rick and a "perfect" mom like Lori. It's like their two positives made a negative. Either way, this kid was made to test Negan. Test him in ways he didn't even know were possible. 

"You're a dick." Carl stood up, adjusting the towel around his waist. He walked around the couch, stepping into the kitchen. "Plus, I don't have to listen to you. I'm fifteen. I don't need a babysitter." Carl climbed up on the counter, swinging his legs back and forth. He leaned against the wall, stretching his arms above his head, moaning. It was obviously fake, but it still made Negan tense up and stop what he was doing for a few seconds. 

"If you don't need a babysitter then why am I here?" Negan put two waffles in the toaster, pushing the lever down and turning around. He leaned against the counter, crossing one leg over the other, putting both of his hands on the counter to hold himself up. Tattoos decorated up and down his arms before disappearing underneath his shirt. "Aren't teenagers supposed to fight their parents on having teenagers. Prove that they can take care of themselves." 

"Yeah, most teenagers do that." Carl smiled. "I'm different. That's what my teachers say." Negan laughed. He could read between the lines. It made this a lot easier. "I can take care of myself, easily, but if my parents know that they stop sending really hot men over to look after me and that's something I can't handle. I only have a few male teachers who are...'' He took a deep breath. "Educated enough." 

"You don't like young dudes?" Negan sighed. "Don't answer that. I know you don't." He shook his head. "Kid, you're crazy-" 

"Am I?" Carl asked. "Because... older men are hot, ya know? They got the gray hair..." Negan rolled his eyes. He was trying to seem annoyed. Carl could see right through it. "They're more mature and so, so desperate for... innocent little boys." Carl shrugged, smiling. He looked like the devil. "And they are so..." He dug his nails into the counter. "Experienced." 

"Thought you only had Shane?" The waffles popped out of the toaster. Negan pulled them out, mumbling a series of "hot, hot, hot" before putting two more waffles in the toaster. He turned back to Carl and watched him. Studied him like he was desperate to learn. Carl was right. Older men are desperate. 

"I wanted Shane. But I settled for Mr. Baker, my 32 year old history teacher and Mr. Matthew, my 29 year old English teacher." Carl bit his cheek. "Shane was who I wanted, though. And he wanted me. He was just too immature and he couldn't accept that he wanted to sleep with the love of his life's son." Carl hopped off of the counter and slid his hands up Negans chest. "You like tattoos?" 

Negan nodded. "I got tons. On my arms and chest-" He raised his hands up. "Got some on my knuckles but they're not really anything important." He smiled when Carls gentle fingers curled around his hand. Carl studied them, tracing them with his nail. "You got long nails, like a girl." Negan winced when Carl punched him in the arm. "I'll show you them." He smiled. "When you're 16." 

"That won't stop me." Carl grinned. "You know that." Carl opened Negans hand and placed it on his chest. "16 is just a number... same as your age... how old are you?" 

"Older than your daddy." Negans breath hitched when Carl slowly slid his hand down. Negans hand was big enough to almost cover his torso. Carl was so small. So fragile. But he was broken and his pieces were cutting Negan up non stop.

"So... 50." Carl slid his hand down lower. "It's just a number, Negan." He pushed up on his toes and kissed across Negans jaw. The scuff hurt when it rubbed against Carls lips but Carl didn't care. He leaned up and kissed under his ear. "Just give in..." Carl guided his other hand to his hip, tucking Negans fingers beneath the towel. 

Negan closed his eyes and slipped his fingers in further. Carl pressed against his touch, arms hanging loosely from around Negans neck. Negan leaned down, brushing his lips across the corner of Carls mouth. Carl gasped, turning his head. Softly, their lips brushed together. Both of their mouths were open, small gasps and whines escaping. Carl dug his nails into Negans back, pushing his hips closer. 

"Do it." Carl whispered against Negans lips. "Do it. I want you to..." Carl clawed at his back, bunching up his shirt in his fists and yanking. "Please..." His whisper turned into a whine.

Negan was panting, closing his eyes. He was gripping onto the the last piece of his conscience, fingers gripping it so tight his knuckles were white. He began to nod, pulling at the towel, struggling to get the knot out. 

"We're home!" The front door swung open and Carl pushed away from Negan, slamming his back into the island. Negan turned around and pulled the waffles out of the toaster, dropping them onto a plate. He covered his mouth, closing his eyes tight. He almost gave in. 

Rick stepped into the kitchen, grabbing Carl by the back of his neck. He pulled Carl into a hug, kissing his head. "You must be cold, Carl." He smiled. "You need to stop walking around in a towel." He shrugged off his jacket and wrapped it around Carls shoulders. "Go get dressed then come back down for breakfast." 

"You're home early." Carl spoke nervously. "I thought you would stay and enjoy some lunch while you were gone. Two dates in one." Lori looked tired when she walked into the house. Tired and annoyed. She was the reason they came back early. 

"I didn't feel well." Lori smiled. She blew a kiss at Carl and walked down the hallway towards their bedroom. "Listen to your daddy, go get dressed." 

Carl walked up the steps, rolling his eyes. "I'm fine! I turned the heat on!" He grinned when Lori groaned. They always competed over the thermostat. She liked it cold. He liked it hot. His dad was caught in the middle. 

"I hope Carl was good for you." Rick grabbed one of the waffles and took a bite. He walked to a cabinet and pulled it open, grabbing a bottle of syrup. "Put some more waffles in. I'm gonna eat some of Carls and he does not like sharing." 

Negan nodded, stiffly. He pulled out some more waffles and put them in the toaster. "Uh... Carl was fine. Went to bed early. Got up early. You got a good kid on your hands, Rick." Carl watched Negan from the top of the stairs. Negan smiled at Rick and patted his back. "Really good kid." 

"Hes as good as they come." Rick agreed. He took another bite. "Gets good grades. Doesn't have girlfriends. Doesn't sneak out. We got real lucky." He swallowed. "Hes amazing..." 

"Yeah." Negan glanced up at Carl. "You have no idea... how amazing he is."


End file.
